Furniture structures used in offices and in accommodations are, for example, independent furniture entireties, which are not connected to computers, phones and other devices functionally, but furniture used only as passive storing places for separate devices. These have not been advanced integration to furniture according to modern versatile technology. This is the reason that wirings have to be built and routed separately in rooms and separately to each device. Known furniture entireties cannot be adapted when use purpose of a room changes. Rather, such furniture must often be totally changed, which can be impractical and not ecological. Often, wirings can create difficulties to furnishings when electrical devices are desired to be located in furniture. Restricting factors include cleaning, outlook of the décor, practicality and the use of planes that are to be empty and hygienic for the work.